A Samurai's Lost Love
by battousaisgirl16
Summary: The story of Kenshin and Tomoe, told with some twists. songfic COMPLETE! PLEASE REVIEW
1. Act I

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters, neither any of the songs from various singers and musicals used in this story

Songs used: Do you hear the people sing, I dreamed a dream, and Empty chairs and Empty Tables from Les Miserables; Numb by linkin' park;and Winter Light by Linda Rondstat;

A

Samurai's

Lost

Love

_This is a story of two people whose names have been lost. The songs are poems that they wrote themselves. The poems were found in two diaries that were found in Kyoto. The man who found the diaries was so captivated by the story and the poems that the names of the people who wrote them, and when he went back to look it turns out that the diaries were on restricted access and you needed the name of the person of gave them to have a look. It was a mistake that he was able to look at them in the first place. _

_So in honor of the two people, who have inspired his life, he wrote this play and we honor him by not naming him as the characters cannot be named._

_The Revolution against the Shogunate, or the Bakufu, rule has begun and a 13 year old swordsman, whose name is unknown, became the Choshuu faction's shadow assassin, one of the Inshin Shishi. He wanted to bring in a new era for Japan._

_One night he was sent to kill a certain man. This man was with two other samurai. One of the other men was a young man whose childhood friend has just agreed to marry him, but he has come to help stop the rebels. In order to remain a secret this assassin had to kill all three of these Shogunate samurai._

_The woman of 16 years of age was the daughter of a samurai and had recently agreed to marry a childhood friend that has gone to Kyoto to fight the rebels. When he does not come back she goes to look for him, and enters into a plot to kill the young assassin_

Act One

Before Love

_About one year has passed since the assassin joined the revolution and in a rebel camp just outside of Kyoto, the rebels are gathering recruits; the young assassin is with them:_

Do you hear the people sing,

singing a song of angry men?

It is the music of a people

who will not be slaves again!

When the beating of your heart

echoes the beating of the drums,

there is a life about to start

when tomorrow comes.

Will you join in our crusade?

Who will be strong and stand with me?

Beyond the barricade

is there a world you long to see?

Then join in the fight

that will give you the right to be free!

Do you hear the people sing,

singing a song of angry men?

It is the music of a people

who will not be slaves again!

When the beating of your heart

echoes the beating of the drums,

there is a life about to start

when tomorrow comes.

Will you give all you can give

so that our banner may advance?

Some will fall and some will live.

Will you stand up and take your chance?

The blood of the martyrs

will water the meadows of Japan.

Do you hear the people sing,

singing a song of angry men?

It is the music of a people

who will not be slaves again!

When the beating of your heart

echoes the beating of the drums,

there is a life about to start

when tomorrow comes.

_The young women is by herself, singing about her life before her fiancée left to fight against the rebels. She had just been attacked by two drunks in a café, the rebel assassin saved her and the first thing he noticed was her perfume, it was white plum, a scent she always wore. She ended up serving the rebel house as a sort of maid._

There was a time when men were kind

when their voices were soft

and their words inviting

there was a time when love was blind

and the world was a song

and the song was exciting

there was a time

it all went wrong

I dreamed a dream in days gone by

when hope was high and life worth living.

I dreamed that love would never die

I dreamed that god would be forgiving.

Then I was young and unafraid

and dreams were made and used and wasted.

There was no ransom to be paid

no song unsung, no wine untasted.

But the tigers come at night

with a voice as soft as thunder

As they tear your home apart

As they turn your dream to shame.

He spent a summer by my side.

He filled my days with endless wonder.

He took my childhood in his stride.

But e was gone when autumn came.

And still I dreamed he'd come to me,

that we would live the years together.

But there are dreams that cannot be

And there are storms we cannot weather

I had a dream my life would be

So diff'rent from this hell I'm living

So diff'rent now from what it seemed.

Now life has killed the dream I dreamed.

_The young assassin's feelings about himself, and him killing all of these people_

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface

I don't know what you're expecting of me

Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

Become so tired so much more aware

I'm becoming this all I what to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me?

Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control

Cause everything that you thought I would be

Has fallen apart right in front of you

Every step that I take is another mistake to you

And every second I waste is more that I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

Become so tired so much more aware

I'm becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know I may end up failing too

But I know you were just like me

With someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I take feel you there

Become so tired so much more aware

I'm becoming this all I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

I've become so numb I can't feel you there

I'm tired of being what you want me to be

_The young man and woman sing about their growing feelings for each other, a feeling that they insist on hiding, especially from themselves._

Hearts call

Hearts fall

Swallowed in the rain

Who knows

Life grows

Hollow and so vain

Wandering

in the winter light

the wicked and the sane

bear witness

to salvation

and life starts over again

Now the clear skies

All around you

Ah ah

Ah ah

Loves shadow will surround you

All through the night

Stars shining in the twilight

Tell me true

Hope whispers

And I will follow

Till you

Love me

Too

Ah ah ah ah

Ah ah ah ah

Ah ah ah ah ah


	2. Act II

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin characters or songs used in this story.

Songs Used: The Reason, by Hoobastak; Bleeding Love, by Liona Lewis; and Empty Chairs at Empty Tables from Les Miserable

Act II

Life Together

_The assassin thinks about what he has done, even if it was for a good reason. The young woman has made him rethink everything. He wrote this for her._

I'm not a perfect person

There's many thing I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to say those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

_The young woman is struggling with her love and hatred for the assassin. She writes this when she finally gets her head straight._

Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain

Once or twice was enough and it was all vain

Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen

But something happened for the very first time with you

My heart melted to the ground, found something true

And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open

And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open

Trying hard not hear but they talk so lou

Their piercing sounds fill my ear try to fell my with doubt

Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater than the rush

That comes with your embrace

And in this world of loneliness I see you face

Yet everyone around thinks that I'm going crazy

Maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open

And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open

And it's draining all of me

Oh, they find it hard to believe

I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see

I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth

Me heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing

You cut me open

And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open

And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

You cut me open

And I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding

_Because the spy many of the assassin's friends and allies have died, and the Bakufu are now in charge of the city of Kyoto. In his mind his friends have died for nothing._

There's a grief that can't be spoken.

There's a pain goes on and on

Empty chairs at empty tables,

now my friends are dead and gone

Here they talked on revolution

Here it was they lit the flame.

Here they sang about tomorrow

but tomorrow never came.

From the table in the corner

They could see a world reborn.

And they rose with voices ringing.

And I can hear them now.

The very words that they had sung

Be come their last communion

on the lonely barricade at dawn,

Oh, my friends, my friends, forgive me,

that I live and you are gone.

There's a grief that can't be spoken.

There's a pain goes on and on.

Phantom faces at the window,

Phantom shadows on the floor.

Empty chairs at empty tables

where my friends will meet no more.

Oh, my friends, my friends, don't ask me

what your sacrifice was for.

Empty chairs and empty tables

where my friends will sing no more.

A/N: This was a shorter one sorry. The last act will be up next week, so please review and give me any suggestions you have. I twould be much apperciated.


	3. Act III

AN: This is the last chapter. If you are reading this it means that you either fell in love with the first two OR you care enough to atleast find out what happens, even though you all have probably seen Trust and Betrayal.

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own RK, no matter how much I wish I did, neither do I own any of the songs in this chapter

Songs used: In Dreams and Into the West, from Lord of the Rings; Remember, by Josh Groban; and finally, Kiss from a Rose, by Seal

Act III

Separation

_The young woman soon told her husband why she came to Kyoto and why she followed him after he saved her from the drunks in the café. She explained everything, even the plot on his life; she told him everything, except that he once the one who killed her fiancée. He still knew that the Inshin Shishi took away her happiness, so he promised her that he was going to protect her and her happiness._

_Their love blossomed after that, and soon afterward they were blessed with a beautiful baby girl. They lived happily, and then they had a visitor. He was the wife's younger brother. He talked with his sister, while the swordsman was off gathering herbs and plants for his medicines. The brother then said something that surprised the young woman._

Brother: It is time sister; you don't have to live with this murderer anymore.

Woman: What are you talking about?

Brother: Don't you remember, they said when they were ready they would send you someone you knew.

Woman: No, I am staying here

_The brother did not take kindly to these words. He stormed off; the woman's husband did not understand what went on. All that the woman said was that he was upset that she did not want to return home with him. The swordsman was glad that she stayed, but was sad that it but a strain on her family._

_The next morning the young woman got up early and snuck out of the house. She knew that the she did not go to the Bakufu; they would not leave them alone. She went into the forest and soon arrived at the predetermined spot. They were waiting for her._

Bakufu Leader: So, you finally came. It is about time. Did you accomplish what we sent you there for? Tellus what is this great assassin's weakness, everyswordsman has one.

Woman: In his sleep, his reflexes are unbeatable any other time.

_The Bakufu laughed._

Bakufu Leader: That is true about every swordsman. The thing is, we didn't send you there to find out a weakness.

_The young woman was really confused. We he saw her face, he couldn't help but laugh again._

Bakufu Leader: No that is not why, we sent you there to a weakness for him. Don't you get it, he loves you,and if he loves you enough he will come lookingfor you.

_The young woman hadn't planned on abandoning her husband, she had hidden dagger and she pulled it on them. But she wasn't quick enough; they knocked her out and left her on the floor of a small hut in a clearing of the forest._

_By this time her husband was up and had found the note that said, simply this:_

_We have your wife. If you want her to remain unharmed you will come into the forest and find us_

_Bakufu_

_Before he left he wrote this in his diary_

When the cold of Winter comes

Starless night will cover day

In the veiling of the sun

We will walk in bitter rain

But in dreams

I can hear your name

And in dreams

We will meet again

When the seas and mountains fall

And we come to end of days

In the dark I hear your call

Calling me there

I will go there

And back again

_He left for the forest, leaving the baby with an Inshin Shishi woman who had become his wife best friend and aunt to their child. When he entered he felt something strange. He soon figured out that his special sense, from being a swordsman was gone. It made him feel blind. He soon encountered a Bakufu thug. He defeated him but before the man died he was able to set off an explosion. It was specially made to temporarily take away the hearing of anyone within a certain distance. The young man's hearing was completely gone. It was getting colder all the while, but the swordsman kept on going. He ran into another two Bakufu fighters and had a really hard time defeating them, but before they died one of them was able to set off another explosion. Only this one was different and when the smoke clear, the samurai could not see anything, except blurs where the trees were. He kept on walking, searching for anything that could lead him to his wife and the rest of the fighters. It took him hours to get to the clearing where the leader had his wife. By the time he got there it had gotten so cold that he had no feeling in his hands, arms, feet, and legs. He used a shawl that the woman had left behind to tie his hand to his sword._

_The leader was waiting for him. They started to fight, and due to the swordsman's lost senses, he wasn't doing to well. But just took each hit and got up again, he wasn't going to give up that easily._

_His wife was coming to in the hut behind the leader and heard them fighting. She saw how much trouble he was having and she couldn't stand it._

_The samurai knew he only had one choice. He knew he was fast enough to charge at his opponent and they would not be able to dodge. He charged, he felt hi sword go straight through flesh and then he pulled back. There was a sharp pain on his cheek. Then he smelt it, white plum, and then he felt two heavy thuds. He called for his wife and the answer came from below him. He knelt down and held her. His vision began to come back and then he saw what he had done. His sword had gone straight through her and into the Bakufu leader, who lay dead not five feet away. Her dagger had fallen out of her hand and cut him across his scar. He looked down at his love and tears began to roll down his face._

_She reached up and brushed them away. She shook her head as if she was telling him not to cry. She then pushed herself up, it looked like she was using the last of her strength and she gave her husband and rescuer one last kiss before she fell back, she had tears in her own eyes now. Her breathing became labored and he said these words to her._

Lay down

your sweet and weary head.

Night is falling

you have come to journey's end.

Sleep now

and dream of the ones

that came before.

They are calling

from across the distant shore

Why do you weep?

What are these tears upon your face?

Soon you will see

all of your fears will pass away.

Safe in my arms

your only sleeping.

What can you see,

on the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea

a pale moon rises

the ships have come

to carry you home.

And all will turn to silver glass.

A light on the water

all souls pass

Hope fades

into a world of light

through shadows falling

out of memory and time.

Don't say

we have come now to the end.

White shores are calling

you and I will meet again

and you'll be here

in my arms,

just sleeping

What can you see,

on the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea

a pale moon rises.

The ships have come

to carry you home.

And all will turn to silver glass,

a light on the water

grey ships pass

Into The West

_After he was done, she looked up, and smiled. Then she whispered something, it was really hard for him to hear her._

Woman: There is a message for you in my diary, at the end,look for it. Don't let them take you away, our child needs you, please take care of her.

_She paused to catch her breath._

Woman: Good-bye, my second love.

_Then she was gone._

_He quickly took her to his house. He made sure that the baby was not awake. He and his friend quickly came up with a story that was not far from the truth. They couldn't have this swordsman arrested, because they had gotten news of their leader's return and they would need this certain fighter to win back Kyoto. They took her body to be purified and the funeral was the next day. She was buried in the clearing that she died in. All the blood had been washed away by the storm of sleet that had happened the night before._

_Three days afterward the leader of the Choshuu Inshin Shishi came back and was told the whole story. He allowed the swordsman to bring his child to the common house and the girl gained many new uncles who all came to love and adore her. The leader decided that it is best that the swordsman no longer be the assassin for the Inshin Shishi and become a bodyguard for very important people who support the rebellion._

_When things finally settled down, the young man remembered that he was supposed to read something in her diary. He quickly looked and found what she was talking about, it was her last entry. He read through it and then again, and as he read he could hear her voice, as if she was singing it to him._

Remember

I will still be here

As long as you hold me

In your own memory

Remember

When your dreams have ended

Time can be transcended

Just remember me

I am the one star

That keeps burning so brightly

It is the last light

To fade into the rising sun

I'm am with you

Whenever you tell

My story

For I am all I've done

Remember, I will still be here

As long as you hold me

In your own memory

Remember me

I am that warm voice

In the cold wind that whispers

And if you listen

You'll hear me call across the sky

As long as

I still can reach out

And touch you

That I will never die

Remember

I'll never leave you

If you will only

Remember me

Remember

I will still be here

As long as you hold me

In your own memory

Remember

When you dreams have ended

Time can be transcended

I live forever

Remember me

Remember me

Remember me

_One day about a year after her death, the young samurai was visiting her grave, with their daughter, when he saw a rose bush coming up around the stone placed to mark where she was buried. On it there was one rose. The color was red, but it got darker and darker the closer the petals were to the center, they were so dark that they were almost black. He bent close and smelled the flower and to his surprise it didn't smell like a rose. It smelt purely of white plums, and when the petals brushed his face they seemed to move. They touched his face in such a way that it could only be a kiss. When they came back he wrote these words in her diary._

There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.

You became the light on the dark side of me.

Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.

But did you know,

That when it snows,

My eyes become large and

The light that you shine can be seen.

Baby,

I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.

Ooh,

The more I get of you,

Stranger it feels, yeah.

And now that your rose is in bloom.

A light hits the gloom on the grave.

There is so much a man can tell you,

So much he can say.

You remain,

My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby

To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.

Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?

But did you know,

That when it snows,

My eyes become large and the light

That you shine can be seen.

Baby,

I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.

Ooh, the more I get of you

Stranger it feels, yeah

Now that your rose is in bloom.

A light hits the gloom on the grave,

I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,

I've been kissed by a rose

I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,

...And if I should fall along the way

I've been kissed by a rose

...been kissed by a rose on the grave.

There is so much a man can tell you,

So much he can say.

You remain

My power, my pleasure, my pain.

To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah

Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.

But did you know,

That when it snows,

My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.

Baby,

I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.

Ooh, the more I get of you

Stranger it feels, yeah

Now that your rose is in bloom,

A light hits the gloom on the grave.

Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave

Ooh, the more I get of you

Stranger it feels, yeah

And now that your rose is in bloom

A light hits the gloom on the grave

Now that your rose is in bloom,

A light hits the gloom on the grave.

AN: Thank you all for sticking with me. I like to think that you enjoyed it but I won't know unless you review. So, if you kindly click on the button below and tell me what you think it would be much appreiciated. Thanks again, and be on the lokk out for another story. It will be a compainion to this one, but not a songfic or sequel. REVIEW, PPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSEEEE!!!!!!!!!


End file.
